Yotsuba & HighSchool!
by 2502701
Summary: Tahu-tahu sudah SMU? Yotsuba nggak takut! Biarpun dia nggak tahu SMU itu kayak apa sih nantinya...


Pagi hari ini, menurut pak Koiwai, mungkin pagi yang paling bagus di awal musim semi tahun itu. Cuaca cerah, tidak terlalu panas seperti musim panas atau terlalu dingin seperti musim dingin.

Jadi ia, seorang bujangan pertengahan tigapuluhan dengan rambut panjang sebahu yang berantakan dan jenggot yang dicukur setengah hati itu memutuskan untuk memandang ke luar jendela. Yang dilihatnya adalah burung-burung yang terbang ke sana kemari sambil bernyanyi riang.

Sambil menghela napas ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan putri tersayangnya sebelum ia lupa sama sekali karena terbawa suasana.

"Yah, memang waktunya dia bangun juga sih…

Lagipula, musim semi memang waktu dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Begitu juga dengan putrinya, yang tahun ini pertama kali masuk SMU. Orangnya sendiri beberapa hari sebelumnya sudah amat sangat bersemangat sekali, sampai-sampai ia jenuh menjawab serentetan pertanyaannya; mulai dari yang wajar seperti "Apa bedanya sama SMP? Sampai yang super konyol macam "Apa di sana ada teman alien dan robot? Apa di SMU masih boleh minum susu?"  
Begitulah; sepuluh tahun lewat, dan mereka berdua (ajaibnya) masih tinggal di rumah yang sama, di sebelah keluarga Ayase , yang sayangnya sudah berkurang seorang. Sejak menikah, Asagi ikut suaminya yang kerjanya berkeliling kemana-mana. Tapi Fuuka sudah kembali ke rumah; karena tempat kerja barunya masih di daerah sekitar situ. Sedangkan Ena masih kuliah tahun kedua. Yah, begitulah yang dia ingat.

Sementara itu, di lantai atas, di sebuah kamar yang pintunya dipasangi peringatan "Jangan Ganggu!", di atas ranjang di pojokan, ada seorang gadis remaja berambut hijau yang masih pulas tertidur. Dilihat dari keadaan ranjangnya saja, sudah bias dilihat kalau ia bukan tipe anak yang biasa tidur dengan tenang.

Kamar itu sendiri tidak terlalu ramai, kecuali oleh boneka binatang yang ada dimana-mana, termasuk di dalam kardus using di bawah mejanya yang juga penuh barang bekas lainnya.  
Kembali pada si pemilik kamar, bahkan sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela yang kordennya terbuka lear itu pun gagal membangunkannya; begitu pula kebisingan di luar. Pokoknya ia masih pulas, sambil tersenyum-senyum simpul; entah apa mimpinya.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Pada waktu yang ditentukan, jam weker mulai berdering . Tangan si gadis terulur, mematikan wker itu, kemudian diambilnya dan disembunyikan di bawah bantal. Dalam waktu singkat ia sudah pulas lagi. Singkat cerita, weker itu gagal.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Kali ini giliran ponsel yang berbunyi. Senasib dengan si weker, ponsel tersebut berakhir di bawah bantal. Juga gagal.

"YOTSUUUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka, dan pak Koiwai dengan tergesa-gesa – sampai-sampai ia hampir tersandung – masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya Yotsuba yang tersenyum-senyum konyol dalam tidurnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, dan juga bantal dan selimutnya yang miring kemana-mana. Ia mengehela napas lagi.

"kapan anak ini bisa tidur dengan tenang?" gerutunya sambil mengingat masa lalu dimana setiap kali bangun Yotsuba selalu berakhir di atas badannya.. Teringat waktu, pak Koiwai mulai menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh putrinya tersayang.  
"Bangun, Yotsuba! Hari pertama sekolah nih!"

Hasilnya nihil. Yotsuba merespons bukan dengan bangun tapi tamparan ke telapak tangannya.

"Oooh, begitu. Kalau Yotsuba mau main kasar akan kulayani." Cetus pak Koiwai sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah kembali dengan segelas air di tangan.

"Coba kita lihat, masih bisa tidur nggak kamu."

Dengan perlahan dituangkannya air dalam gelas ke wajah gadis yang tertidur itu. Tetes demi tetes, dan Yotsuba mulai gelisah.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tenggelam!"

Yotsuba melompat bangun pada tetes terakhir, dan mulai termegap-megap sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya.

Sejenak kemudian, dia baru sadar kalau ia sedang tidak tenggelam, dan ia menghela napas lega; pak Koiwai berusaha keras menahan tawa.

Pada akhirnya, dengan malas-malasan Yotsuba turun dari ranjang, dan memandang seputar kamar dengan mata sayu sampai akhirnya ia melihat seseorang yang paling pantas dicurigai. Ayahnya sendiri, yang sedang cengar-cengir.

"MUAHAHAHA! Yang itu nggak pernah gagal!" Serunya sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. . Yotsuba yang sedikit basah, memandang sengit pada ayahnya.

"Aaaa~yah"Gerutunya. Tawa pak Koiwai mulai pudar.

"YOTS~UUU-BUSTERRRR!"

Dan tawa Pak Koiwai hilang sama sekali begitu Yotsuba mulai menerjang dan mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Heheheh." Yotsuba tertawa jahil sambil kakinya menahan tubuh ayahnya."Bapak tua nakal harus dihukum!"

Lalu ia mulai menggelitik.

"HAHAHA! JANGAN! YOTSUBA! STOP! HAHAHA!"

"Nggak mau."

"Itu kan' karena kamu susah bangun!" Balas pak Koiwai.

"Alasannya akan kudengar di neraka saja!"

"Okay kalau begitu! Kamu yang minta!" Dengan tenaga terakhirnya pak Koiwai balas menggelitik. Begitulah yang mereka lakukan sampai Yotsuba mendadak berhenti dan berdiri tersentak.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! TELAT NIH!" Serunya dengan panik.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Yotsuba melesat menuju pintu kamar. Di tengah jalan ia mendadak berhenti dan langsung putar badan kembali ke arah ranjang. Ia mengobrak-abrik tempat tidrunya sampai ia menemukan benda yang dicarinya – sebuah boneka beruang usang. Diangkatnya boneka itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Selamat pagi, Duralumin!"

Lalu diciumnya boneka kesayangan yang dinamainya dengan nama ganjil tersebut.

Lalu, sambil memandangi boneka-boneka yang ada di kamar, ia berseru, "Lalu semuanya, jangan cemburu ya! Aku juga sayang kalian!"

Setelahnya, barulah Ia belari secepat kilat ke kamar mandi setelah meneriakkan selamat tinggal untuk ayahnya.

"Huuh~Coba dia bisa bangun sendiri. Musti berapa kali dibilang sih?! Memang sih aku sudah terbiasa, tapi kan harusnya dia bisa bangun sendiri." Gerutu pak Koiwai sambil geleng-geleng kepala, sebelum keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Beberapa saat kemudian pak Koiwai kembali naik ke lantai atas sambil menghindari ceceran air di lantai, hasil dari kebiasaan Yotsuba yang suka berlari ke kamar sehabis mandi tanpa mengeringkan tubuh. Diketuknya pintu kamar putrinya.

"Masuk saja~" terdengar jawaban manis dari dalam kamar.

Oke, permisi ya." Jawab pak Koiwai sambil membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Yotsuba sudah memakai seragam lengkap. Handuk hijaunya tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kakinya, tapi yang kecil masih membungkus rambutnya.

Yotsuba sendiri masih sibuk mematut-matut diri di depan cermin.

'Persis waktu dia masuk SMP. Ya, biarpun agak aneh, Yotsuba tetap anak gadis; wajar kalau dia memikirkan penampilan. Sejak kapan ya, ia jadi tinggi begitu? Pasti gara-gara sus-ah, lupakan saja deh. Tapi benar, dulu badannya pendek sekali, suka berlari-lari kesana-kemari.' Kenangnya.

Dan memang Yotsuba lebih tinggi dari rata-rata gadis seusianya, dan dia cukup atletis juga.

'Rasanya kepingin tahu kalau-kalau dia mulai suka cowok. Dia masih dalam masa puber kan...'

Pak Koiwai menyadari pipinya mulai merah, jadi dibuangnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Sebaiknya ia mengingatkan putrinya agar lebih cepat.

"A-hem" batuk-batuk kecil sekedar untuk menarik perhatian dari putrinya. Yotsuba membalikkan badan dan dengan pipi bersemu merah. Tapi tetap saja akhirnya ia tersenyum cerah.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, ayah?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sesuai dugaannya. Tapi tetap saja buat pak Koiwai itu adalah pertanyaan penting.

Dan tentunya, ia menjawab sesuai harapan putrinya."Cantik banget!."

Dan Yotsuba pun tersenyum bangga mendengarnya.

"Yeah, tahu kok."Jawabnya sambil melepas handuk dari kepalanya sehingga rambut hijaunya jatuh tergerai.

"Masuk SMU nggak mau pakai gaya rambut baru, Yotsuba?" Tanya pak Koiwai. Sementata itu Yotsuba asyik sendiri dengan rambutnya.

"Nggak deh. Yotsuba tanpa kuncir empat bukan Yotsuba. Itu sih palsu." Jawabnya dengan mulut menjepit beberapa pita.

Yaaah, waktu kecil memang bentuknya seperti semanggi berdaun empat. Sekarang sih tidak mirip sama sekali." Cetus pak Koiwai. Memang sekarang kuncirannya jauh lebih panjang. Tapi karena Yotsuba sendiri sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan rambut seperti itu sampai sekarang ia masih betah berkuncir empat.

"Ya sudahlah. Yang penting kan waktu tidur nggak dikuncir." Gumam pak Koiwai.

"Kamu benar-benar suka gaya itu ya, Yotsuba."  
Tambahnya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ayah, ada banak hal yang kadang nggak perlu berubah." Jawab Yotsuba selagi ia memasang jepit rambut kelincinya.

"Dan itu hal yang menyenangkan kan, yah?" Tambahnya seraya memain-mainkan rambut. Sekarang rambut itu sudah tidak mirip semanggi berdaun empat lagi. Kunciran yang di atas memang tetap pendek, tetapi tetap saja lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan rambutnya waktu masa kanak-kanak. Yang di bagian bawah malah sudah melewati bahu panjangnya.

Selagi pak Koiwai merenungkan kata-kata putrinya tadi, dirasakannya ada tangan yang menggengam erat tangan kanannya.

"Ayah...jangan berubah yah." Pinta Yotsuba dengan mata terpejam. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil tanda setuju pada putri kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi penampilanmu harus berubah. Ayo dong yah, bercukur sana! Nanti ayah kelihatan kayak monyet! Aku keberatan, tahu!" Tuntut Yotsuba dengan mata yang mendadak membelalak memandangi ayahnya lekat-lekat.

Mendengar ini, pak Koiwai mendadak jadi defensif.

"Hey, aku kan sibuk, tahu! Mana ada waktu!"

"Hmph. Perlu aku yang cukur?" Balas Yotsuba sambil mencebik. Pak Koiwai langsung teringat kala Yotsuba salah mencukur Jumbo. Betul-betul celaka.

"Ayah pass deh. Begini saja, ayah janji akan bercukur, ya? Pokoknya jangan cukur ayah dalam tidur." Tawar pak Koiwai. Pokoknya jangan sampai Yotsuba mencukurnya diam-diam.

"Anak baik; suka deh!"

'Huh. Anak ini memang paling jago membuat orang menurut.' Batin pak Koiwai. Itu bakatnya dari kecil.

"Okay, mari kita ma~kan! Jangan sampai terlambat se~ko~lah~" Seru Yotsuba dengan riang. Pak Koiwai mengiyakan dengan senyum. Dilihatnya sekilas pada arloji, dan katanya, "tidak usah begitu buru-buru. Nanti sarapan bisa tersedak. Kita masih punya banyak waktu kan?"

Yotsuba mencebik lagi. "Harusnya aku bisa tidur lebih lama, tapi ada intervensi pihak asing. Namanya ayah. Dia sesuatu yang menakutkan."

"Bicara apa kamu?" Jawab pak Koiwai sambil memberi jitakan kecil di kepala putrinya. Kepala yang terasa agak keras. "Terlalu banyak tidur itu tidak bagus."

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Nanti kamu jatuh sakit."

"Bohong. Kalau aku sakit aku nggak boleh pergi dari tempat tidur."

"Jangan disamakan dong...lagipula nanti kamu bisa jadi gendut lho?"

"Cukup meyakinkan."Jawab Yotsuba dengan sedikit sarkastis. "Ayo yah!"Ajaknya dengan tangan terulur. Diam-diam ia berharap bunyi perutnya tidak terdengar.

"Ayo." Jawab pak Koiwai. Dengan saling berpegangan tangan mereka pun turun menuju lantai bawah.

Sebentar kemudian mereka sudah duduk di meja makan. Seperti biasa Yotsuba makan seperti, kalau meminjam istilah pak Koiwai, "angin topan." Kontras dengan putrinya, ia makan dengan perlahan.

"Yotsuba." Panggil pak Koiwai, yang lama-lama gerah juga.

"Mmfh?" Yotsuba mendongakkan kepalanya. Mulutnya masih penuh makanan sampai pipinya menggelembung.

"Pelan-pelan makannya."

Yotsuba buru-buru mengunyah makanan di mulutnya dan menelannya dengan muka merah. Tapi tetap saja ia makan dengan cepat.

Pak koiwai hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Yang lebih penting, pikirnya, susu sudah habis. Hanya sisa segelas, dan itu untuk Yotsuba.

Soalnya ia sendiri juga suka minum susu. Tapi ia harus mengalah.

"Ayah memang pintar masak!" Serunya setelah makanan di piringnya habis. Sementara itu, piring pak Koiwai malah masih sisa.

Ia tertawa kecil. "Itu untungnya tidak punya istri." Jawabnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Yotsuba sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan tentang bagaimana ia diadopsi atau siapa ibunya. Bahkan setelah diceritakan pun. Pokoknya, buatnya, keluarganya sekarang hanya ayah. Dan keluarga ayase di sebelah.

"Ah, ayah nggak butuh istri, kan? Aku bisa jadi anak dan istri sekaligus, oke?"

Pak Koiwai tertawa lagi. "Belajar masak dulu dong. Jangan cuma bisa membersihkan rumah. Tapi, bagian terakhir itu sebenarnya tindak kejahatan, jadi jangan deh."

"Ah! Ayah nggak asyik!"

"Hey, kalau suatu hari nanti ayah punya istri, bagaimana? Kamu bakal ngapain?" Tanya pak Koiwai. Mungkin dia bakal cemburu, atau semacamnya, batin pak Koiwai.

"Hmm, yah, dia arus lulus uji kelayakan dari Yotsuba dulu! Kalau lulus, boleh saja!" Jawab Yotsuba.

"Tapi kalau dia dan aku saling mencintai bagaimana?"

"Kalau memang cinta pasti dia bakal lulus!" Jawab Yotsuba lagi.

"Hahaha. Yaah, aku sudah ketuaan dan terlalu sibuk juga untuk menikah. Pekerjaan menumpuk..." Katanya sambil menghela napas.

"Aww, ayah, jangan pesimis begitu dong! Nanti aku bantu deh!"

"Terimakasih. Oh...untuk hari ini saja ya, aku anar ke sekolah. Tradisi hari pertama, kan?" Pak Koiwai bangkit dari dudukna untuk menyiapkan mobil. "Siapkan barang-barangmu ya Yotsuba. Aku mau memanaskan mobil."

"Yay!" Yotsuba bersorak. "Naik mobil memang paling keren."

"Iya, iya. Ayah juga berpikir begitu. Ayo sana, lekas." Pak Koiwai melirik jam, dan memberi isyarat agar putrinya begerak cepat.

"Okay...oh...ayah?" Yotsuba membalikkan badan dan menunjukkan wajah penuh harapan.

"Ya, Shizuko-chan boleh ikut." Jawab pak koiwai sebelum Yotsuba mengatakan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih, ayah! Memang ayah yang paling hebat deh!" Seru Yotsuba sambil berlari-lari dengan riang ke kamarnya.

Bagitu Yotsuba menghilang dari pandangan, pak Koiwai mendengar ada yang memanggil di gerbang depan. Ia melongokkan kepala ke luar rumah dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. Fuuka Ayase, umur dua puluh enam tahun. Rambutnya panjang sekarang; dan menurut Yotsuba, sekarang baru dia kelihatan cantik. Sejujurnya, meskipun mendengarnya bikin Fuuka setengah jengkel dan setengah senang, pak Koiwai setuju dengan pernyataan itu. Pagi ini ia juga mengenakan cardigan yang bagus sekali.

"Pagi, pak Koiwai! Pagi yang cerah kan! Hati juga harus cerah ya!" Sapanya dengan bersemangat.

"Pagi, Fuuka-chan. Aku baru mau menyalakan mobil. Masuk saja dan tunggu di dalam." Jawab pak Koiwai.

"Hmm...oke!" Jawab Fuuka sambil melangkah masuk, melewati mobil pak Koiwai yang dibelnya lima tahun lalu. Itu mobil kebanggaanya yang rajin dibersihkan bersama. Tapi lecet dan penyoknya yang bermacam-macam tetap jelas terlihat. Biarpun begitu, Yotsuba tetap suka naik mobil itu.

"Dia belum tahu kan, Pak koiwai?" Bisiknya saat berpapasan dengan pak Koiwai.

"Belum sih. Bisa jadi kejutan ya...?"

"Bagus! Aku nggak sabar untuk melihat wajahnya!"

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ada seseorang lagi di depan gerbang. Seorang gadis yang badannya agak kecil dan mukana mirip Fuuka waktu masih SMU. Hanya saja alisnya tidak tebal dan rambutnya lebih pendek. Matana juga lebih gelap.

"Yo, paman! Good selamat pagi!" Sapanya dengan lambaian tangan.

"Pagi, Shizuko-chan. Masuk saja, Yotsuba masih di dalam!"

Shizuko Nakamura, teman baik yotsuba dari kecil selain Ayase bersaudara; awalnya mereka cuma sesekali saja bermain bersama, tapi bertahun-tahun satu sekolah membuat mereka jadi teman akrab.

"Yah, lebih baik aku tunggu dia di sini; kalau Yotsuba sih pasti sebentar lagi juga lari turun."

"Ayaaaah! Yotsuba datang!" Yotsuba berseru sambil meluncur di pegangan tangga.

"Hey, bahaya, tahu!"

Yotsuba, begitu ia menjejak lantai bawah langsung menengokkan kepala ke arah si pemilik suara.

"Wah, wah. Fukou-nee rupanya" Yotsuba menjawab. Itu nama panggilannya sekarang buat Fuuka.

"Jangan pakai nama itu!" Fuuka menggerutu.

"Pffft...tapi muka Fukou-nee lucu sekali!" Yotsuba menutup mulut menahan tawa.

"Wah, wah. Masih lincah saja kamu ya, Yotsuba"

"SHIZUKO!"

Yotsuba berlari ke temannya yang sedang bersandar di pintu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum sebelum membalas dengan pelukan juga.

"Hey, kenapa lama banget sih?" Pak Koiwai memanggil dari luar.

"Sorry, sebentar lagi ya!" Fuuka menjawab.

"Fuuka, mau ikut kita?" Tanya Yotsuba.

"Iya. Ada yang harus kukerjakan, dan aku butuh tumpangan. Hey, ayo kita pergi; ngobrolnya di jalan saja." Jawab Fuuka sambil menggiring kedua gadis keluar rumah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, mobil pak Koiwai sudah melaju dengan tenang di jalan.

"Jadiii, kemana Fukou-nee mau pergi?" Tanya Yotsuba, yang dari tadi penasaran.

"Grrrr! Aku bilang jangan pakai nama itu lagiii!" Fuuka berseru, sampai-sampai pak Koiwai yang menyetir di sebelahnya merinding. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku mau ke tempat kerja yang baru."

"Sama-sama ayah? Kalian berdua nggak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan'?"

"Ngomong apa kamu!" Fuuka menjawab dengan tergagap, dan mukanya langsung merah. Yotsuba tertawa terkikik dan Shizuko hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Pak Koiwai cuma menawariku tumpangan kok! Cuma hari ini saja! Jadi aku terima!"

"Nggak apa-apa; Yotsuba mendukung kok." Goda Yotsuba lagi.

"Yotsuba, sudah, hentikan." Mr. Koiwai berkata. Diam-diam, pipinya juga mulai memerah. Yang paling penting, tapi, adalah jangan sampai reaksi heboh Fuuka membuat ia menabrak sesuatu.

"Iya, iya, ma-af. Eh, sekarang kerja dimana, Fuuka?"

"Sekolahku yang lama. Aku ini kan guru, ingat?" Fuuka menjawab santai, walau dalam hati ia sedang menunggu-nunggu reaksi Yotsuba dengan semangat.

"EEEEEEHHHH?" Yotsuba berseru dengan her mulut melongo. "Itu kan sekolah baru kita, kan, Shizuko?! Ini baru namanya kabar besar!"

"Bi-biasa saja ah...tapi aku harap aku bisa mengajar di kelas Yotsuba." Kata Fuuka.

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan kalau wali kelasnya Fuuka!ditunggu lho, ajarannya sensei! Terutama karena aku tahu banyak hal memalukan entang Fuuka!" Jawab Yotsuba.

"Ja-jangan! Kamu mau kena hukuman?. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku belum kenalan sama temanmu ini...dari tadi diam saja sih...namanya siapa?" Fuuka menengokkan kepala ke tempat duduk belakang.

"Nakamura. Nakamura Shizuko...sensei." Jawabnya.

"Shizuko memang selalu diam kalau naik mobil, Fuuka! Dia gampang mabuk darat! Kalau bicara nanti dia muntah!" Yotsuba memotong.

"Nanti kalau sudah kembali ke bumi dia bisa lebih berisik dari Yotsuba lho." Sambung pak Koiwai.

"Ah, paman! Jangan begitu!"

"Ah, kalau begitu di luar sekolah nggak usah panggil dengan sebutan itu... Panggil saja Fuuka seperti Yotsuba. Sudah terbiasa kok."

Shizuko agak ragu karena yang seperti itu sepertinya tidak sopan, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Sudah berteman sejak kapan?" Asked Fuuka curiously.

"Hmm..." Yotsuba mengelus-elus dagunya. "Sejak SD."

"Wow, cukup lama juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi...Ena juga pernah cerita ya...hmm... Api hebat, bisa terus berteman selama itu."

"Karena Yotsuba itu sangat..menarik." Shizuko menjawab.

"Dia di sekolah seperti apa?"

"Yotsuba? Kemana-mana menarik perhatian orang, kak."

"Yeah, nggak tahu juga kenapa tuh!" Jawab Yotsuba sambil melipat tangan.

'Kamu agak aneh sih.' Batin ketiga orang di sekitarnya.

"Nah, saudara-saudara. Maaf memotong, tapi kita sudah sampai." Kata pak Koiwai sambil menghentikan mobil.

"Waow. Tempat ini... berubahnya banyak juga a.." Fuuka melongo. Sejak ia lulus SMU, sekolahnya sudah diernovasi sedemikian rupa; ia yakin dulu tidak sebesar ini.

"Ya sudahlah! Aku duluan ya. Pasi ada meeting guru nih! Makasih tumpangannya pak Koiwai!" Serunya sambil berlari pergi.

"Yah, kita juga jangan sampai terlambat deh." Cetus Yotsuba. Shzuko mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yotsuba." Mr. Koiwai memanggil. Yotsuba yang baru saja mau melangkah masuk berhenti, kemudian memandang ke arah ayahnya, lalu ke Shizuko yang mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku tunggu di sana ya, Yotsuba." Tunjuknya pada sebuah pohon di halaman sekolah.

"Kenapa, yah?" Tanya Yotsuba.

Pak Koiwai tersenyum hangat. "Enjoy saja ya."

Yotsuba tersenyum juga, dan iapun berlari menyongsong ayahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hari ini juga pasti hari paling menyenangkan, ayah!"

Senyum pak Koiwai's melebar mendengarnya; kata-kata yang khas Yotsuba. "Ah, tetap seperti itu ya? Jangan berubah, Yotsuba."

" Nggak bakal, ayah. N-G-G-A-K B-A-K-A-L!"

"Baguslah. Yotsuba, kamu memang sudah banyak berubah; sampai-sampai ayah sudah kewalahan mencatatnya satu-satu. Itu hal yang bagus; tapi ayah paling senang untuk yang ini Yotsuba tidak berubah."

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Ada hal yang nggak perlu berubah kan? Dan aku senang yang seperti itu."

"Itu...ayah juga senang. Sekarang, ayo sekolah! Kamu nggak mau terlambat kan?"

Yotsuba ragu sejenak, tapi akhirnya dilepas juga ayahnya dari pelukannya.

"Dah, ayah! Selamat bekerja!" Serunya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan kencang.

"Yeah. Terimakasih. Sampai nanti ya." Jawabnya sambil buru-buru nasuk mobil karena ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Maaf ya, jadi menunggu." Yotsuba meminta maaf saat ia mendatangi temannya yang sedang menunggu itu.

"Kebiasaan jelekmu, tuh, tapi nggak apa-apa kalau buat family bonding."

Yotsuba memerah. "Ah... Itu kan...normal, betul kan?"

"Yeah, normal kok! Yuk, upacaranya sudah mau mulai."

"Hey, Shizuko, kamu cemas nggak?" Yotsuba bertanya. Kali ini mukanya serius.

"Kamu sendiri?"

"Nggak tuh; eh, ya sedikit sih. Tapi yaa, SMU mungking seperti SMP ya, cuma lebih susah. Uh...nggak, aku nggak cemas deh."

"Kalau begitu aku juga." Jawab Shizuko.

"Oke! Ayo kita masuk dunia baru! CHESTO!" Yotsuba berseru, sambil mengepalkan tangan ke langit. Shizuko tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Sejak kapan kamu ikut beladiri...?" Godanya.

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi dingin begitu? Ayo, sekali lagi. Kamu ikut juga!" Balas Yotsuba.

"CHESTO!" Sekali lagi Yotsuba berseru dan mengepalkan tangan ke arah langit.

Shizuko hanya tersenyum saja.

"CHESTO!"

Tapi sebentar kemudian, ia melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan suara lebih nyaring, malah. Sambil tertawa-tawa, keduanya pun berlari ke arah tempat upacara.


End file.
